1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device and a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In design of a display panel, impedances of marginal regions and a central region of a group of fan-out regions have much difference.
The difference of impedances of the fan-out regions contributes to a result that color cast during mixture or hot pixels caused by difference of the central part and two sides of a display panel, which due to RC delay of data lines or scan lines of the display panel is not synchronous.